


Cocoa Berries

by DustyBunny



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, I'm not sorry, cookie yuri, i stayed up until 12:45 writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyBunny/pseuds/DustyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberry isn't a fan of parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa Berries

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be a good idea to write this for some reason. There's a lack of femslash in the cookie run fandom, so I thought I'd take care of that. Hope you enjoy.

Parties weren't a good idea to Strawberry.

Sure, she came here with Brave, and she felt comfortable around him, but there were too many people here for her to stay comfortable. The music was too loud, the lights were too bright... she just wanted to go home.

Out of the corner of her eye, Strawberry noticed that Brave was dancing with another girl. She shuffled nervously - she didn't want to interrupt him, but she wanted to tell him that she wanted to leave.

She sank down in her corner and buried her face in her knees. Hugging her legs close, she didn't notice someone walking over to her.

"Are you alright? You looked really lonely, so I thought I'd talk to you."

Startled, she looked up to see who was talking to her. A girl with dark skin was sipping cocoa, and she wore a big white sweater.

Strawberry didn't know what to say. She was still a bit nervous by the girl's sudden appearance. That, and she was never good at replies.

"Um... Who are you?"

Taking another sip of her cocoa, the girl gave a warm smile.

"You can call me Cocoa. All my friends call me that."

"Um, alright..." Strawberry hesitated. "I... don't really like it here. I can't hear myself think, and there's way too many people here. I just want to go home..."

Cocoa looked genuinely concerned. Setting down her cup of cocoa on the counter next to her, she crouched down to make eye contact with the sitting girl.

"If you want to, we can go outside for a little bit. It'll probably help the noise."

Thinking about whether or not that was a good idea, Strawberry's arm was suddenly pulled up by Cocoa, who immediately led her outside.

Going to this party was not a good idea after all.

~~~~~~

Shutting the door behind her, Cocoa leaned against the wall outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Strawberry, on the other hand, was still trying to catch her breath.

"Why... why did you do that all of a sudden?" Strawberry was careful not to raise her voice, as she didn't want to offend the other girl.

"Sorry. I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Cocoa shrugged.

There was a long pause before any of them said anything.

"By the way, I don't think I caught your name. What is it?"

Strawberry pointed at herself. "M-Me? Well..."

"Actually, now that I think about it..." Cocoa mused. "That cute pink hoodie you're wearing reminds me of a strawberry. Can I call you Strawberry?"

Strawberry blinked. "S-Sure."

"Alrighty then." Cocoa said, soon taking another breath of air. "Don't you love the outdoor air? It's almost as refreshing as a hot cup of cocoa."

"I prefer to stay indoors, actually..." Strawberry said quietly.

"Oh, snap! Speaking of cocoa, I left mine inside! ... Somebody probably put something nasty in it, so I'll just forget about it."

Strawberry sighed. She was used to feeling ignored, so she wasn't surprised when Cocoa didn't react to her statement.

She must have noticed something was up, because she was making her way over to Strawberry.

"Are you alright, Straw?"

She placed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, making her jump slightly.

"S-Sorry... Do you need a ride home?"

Strawberry shook her head. "I came here with a friend. He'll drive me home."

"Oh, okay. Do you need anything? It's a bit chilly out here, but you probably don't want to go back inside."

"No, I'm fine..." Strawberry actually wouldn't have minded a blanket or coat, but she didn't want to bother Cocoa.

More silence. Strawberry normally liked it when it was silent, but this lingering silence was getting to her.

Without warning, she felt Cocoa's arms being wrapped around her from behind, pulling her in for a hug.

Strawberry's heart raced. "What are you doing?"

"You were shivering. I needed to do something about that."

Strawberry's cheeks heated up as Cocoa buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"Oh... Um..."

Cocoa simply hummed, enjoying the other girl's warmth.

Strawberry was too shy to admit it, but she felt secure like this. She liked hugs, even though she didn't get them too often, and Cocoa's hug was no exception. Strawberry's hands grabbed hold of Cocoa's, who intertwined her own fingers with the other girl's.

The two stayed like that for a while, holding each other close. Both of them wanted the moment to last, but it didn't.

Hearing police sirens nearby, Strawberry panicked, grabbing tighter on to Cocoa. Cocoa released her, taking her hand and leading her farther away from the building.

Cocoa cursed under her breath. "Damn. Looks like they got busted."

Strawberry whimpered, hugging Cocoa tight. Cocoa patted her on the head.

"It's okay, Straw. They won't catch us."

"But my friend is still in there..."

"They won't hurt him. It's not like he was drinking. There weren't any drinks anyway. Besides, that party was lame anyway."

"Cocoa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Of course, Straw. I'd be happy to."


End file.
